Phantoms, Devils and Soul reapers
by Spartan1992
Summary: Both having been drawn to Karakura town Dante and Danny find themselves caught up in a war between the soul society and Aizen's arrancar army. arrancar/hueco mundo/fake karakura town arc
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom is the property of butch hartman, bleach belongs to tite kubo and devil may cry to capcom I own nothing

* * *

><p>Amity Park was to the rest of America just another small town filled with average people with nothing of any significance, at least that what the Government approved material said.<p>

In reality as of about one year ago the city has become one of, if not the, largest ghost hotspots in America. Since then the town has been constantly assaulted by a variety of ghosts.

However each and every ghost threat has been beaten back and neutralised by another spectre. While the authorities and resident ghost experts see him as another menace working for his own benefit the general public opinion is that he is here to defend them from the supernatural threats.

Indeed many look up to him as Amity Park's ghostly protector the (in)famous Danny Phantom. Ironically Phantom is half ghost and is in fact the son of Amity Park's "top" ghost experts/hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton. To this day they have failed to make the connection between the two.

The Fentons live in a large multi-story building with a dish shaped control centre attached to the roof. The building also possesses a basement which forms the main lab for their ghostly studies.

The lab hosts an array of ghost hunting weaponry, containment and tracking devices. Perhaps the most important feature is the large bulkhead like door built into the back wall. The door is in fact a machine designed to view a world unseen, the Ghost Zone , another dimension housing thousands of ghosts.

Currently the lab is occupied by none other than Maddie Fenton, wearing her trademark blue jumpsuit, analysing sampled of ghost DNA, or ectoplasm, at a small computer to the right of the portal.

Maddie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, she'd been working for several hours analysing these samples for an experiment she honestly couldn't recall anymore. Running a hand through her chin length red hair she closed the file slowly got out of the chair.

As she leant forward to turn of the machine a small text box featuring a sealed envelope flashed in the centre of the screen. Raising her eyebrows in curiosity she clicked the flashing icon. A small letter appeared as she sunk back into the seat.

It read; "Maddie it's me Professor Chion Ito we met at the annual ghost hunter's convention a few weeks back remember? Anyway I followed your advice and actually got my ghost detector up and running again and a few days ago I began to pick up some strange readings. The levels of paranormal energy are the highest I've ever seen and that includes Amity Park. I may be out of my depth here so I am asking you to meet me in my home town of Karakura. I'm sending you the readings please reply and let me know, I'll organise your passage here. Please reply as soon as possible."

Maddie watched as another icon appeared on the screen, the readings no doubt, and opened the file, as she read the report her eyes widened in surprise.

"This…this is impossible" she murmured "This level of ecto activity is off the charts"

Pausing as she mulled over the information. She couldn't take Jack with her, someone needed to stay behind and keep an eye on the situation here and , as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't send Jack to investigate especially in a foreign country. Then again it could just be a glitch, after all these readings were impossible…weren't they?

Eventually she decided that she would go and leave Jack behind, with her daughter Jazz to keep an eye on him of course. She wondered whether Danny would like to come, he'd been so bored since the holidays started with his friends away, perhaps a trip would do him some good.

With her mind made up she sent back her reply and left to begin packing and inform Danny.

* * *

><p>Across the country there was a plain looking shop. Above the double doors was a neon sign that read "Devil May Cry". Currently a middle aged man in a brown over coat was staring making his way up the steps towards the building.<p>

Pushing opened the doors the man was greeted with a large open room. To his left there was a staircase to the second floor. The ground floor was decorated with a pool table, and old looking jukebox and a desk near the back wall. The wall itself was covered with a collection of straggly shaped skulls and weapons that sent a shiver of fear down the man's spine.

But the man's eyes were soon drawn back to the desk where a young man with platinum hair and a red coat was lazily resting his feet up on the desk. The man removed his coat and hung it over his left arm before approaching the desk.

"I assume you are the Mr Dante I was informed about" he said as the young man gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Do I owe you money?" he asked closing his eyes whilst yawning.

"No" the man replied as the young man removed his feet from the desk and sat up straight.

"In that case yes I am" Dante replied "What do you want?"

The man removed a small envelope from his coat and handed it to Dante.

"My name is Professor Shunsuke Hidaka I work with my college Professor Chion Ito in researching paranormal phenomenon"

"Let me guess you created something that got out of hand" Dante said as he opened the envelope.

"Far from it, we only study the supernatural. No it's something I've found. I believe that Karakura Town may be under threat from…demons"

Dante raised an eyebrow as he listened to him and looked through the envelopes contents. The package contained several static covered photographs of bizarre looking creatures with white faces.

"Where did you get these?" Dante questioned

"They were taken by one of our recording devices as you can see they aren't very clear, the machine could barely make them out and they appear to be invisible to the general public"

"So how can you see them?" Dante asked discarding the photos onto the desk.

"I must admit I cannot see them clearly without the aid of our equipment. I don't know what they are but they feel…wrong, like they shouldn't be. That is why I've come to you I've heard you're good at dealing with…unusual circumstances" Shunsuke explained gathering the photographs up.

Dante seemed to consider this for a moment before getting to his feet and turning to the wall behind him.

"I'll take the job" he said simply as he removed a pair of black and silver pistols from the wall followed by a large two handed sword with a skull built into the guard.

Shunsuke let out a relieved sigh as he slid his coat back on.

"Thank you I'll arrange transportation back to Japan, when will you be ready to leave?"

Dante slid the sword onto his back and turned back to the professor.

"Let's go to work" Smirking, Dante twirled his pistols around his fingers before jamming them into their holsters.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He'd been on the plane for nearly an hour now and was stuck with some ridiculous metal contraption on his head.

The device consisted of a pair of headphones and a translucent visor. As various Japanese phrases and translations played over the earphones, written words and translations appeared on the visor. Danny wondered if this was how Tucker felt when he was hooked up to the intensive study machine a few months back.

The Professor had explained that these machines would help them rapidly learn enough basic Japanese for their stay. Danny, while bored out of his skull had to admit it was better than learning the hard way.

Danny tilted his head back to get a view of the other occupants of the plane. He and his mother had met Professor Chion's partner, Professor Shunsuke, at a private airfield. The Professor was accompanied by a young man with platinum hair and a red coat who was leaning against the plane with a rather large guitar case. The man was apparently a well known expert on supernatural matters and had been brought along for added security, much to his mother's chagrin.

Both the man and his mother were also wearing the devices, although the man appeared to have fallen asleep lying across two chairs with his head against the wall.

Realising they still had a while Danny though back as to how he'd ended up here….

* * *

><p>-Yesterday-<p>

"When are you guys coming back?" Danny asked falling back onto his bed, his phone pressed against his head.

"Sorry man but I've still got a week left" answered Tucker.

Tucker had been Danny's best friend since…well forever. Sure he had his quirks like his dual obsession with technology and meat based products.

"You're lucky I'm going to be stuck here for another two weeks!" a female voice replied irritably.

Danny smiled Sam was his other best friend and also his (not so) secret crush, not that he'd admit that. Sam too had her quirks, such as being a gothic Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian.

"So another week until Tuck is back and then another week after that for Sam" Danny thought sadly.

A knock on his door broke him out of his slump.

"Danny? Can I have a word with you?" his mother asked.

"Sorry guys I'll have to talk to you later" Danny said.

As he hung up his mother opened the door and then froze in place. Danny raised an eyebrow and hopped to his feet.

"Mom is something wrong?" asked Danny tentatively waiving his hand in front of her face but getting no response.

Danny took an uncertain step backwards while he tried to make sense of what was happening. Coming to a stop his eyes widened in realisation.

"Clockwork, where are you?" Danny called as he glanced around the room.

"Hello again Daniel" a voice behind him replied, while spoken calmly the voice carried an unmistakable air of authority and power.

Danny turned to see the master of time wrapped in his hooded purple cloak and holding his stopwatch topped staff. His form shifted from that of an old man to a child as he spoke.

"What's wrong this time?" Danny asked earning a soft smile form Clockwork.

"It does seem I only bring bad news" his face turned serious "However it is important you listen to me now Daniel. There is a threat growing, though it may be far off it will spread if left unchecked and then it will be too late for anyone to stop it"

Danny's gaze shifted back and forth between Clockwork and his mother.

"I take it that this has something to do with what she wants?" Danny asked.

Clockwork gave knowing smirk as his from shifted to that of a grown man.

Danny sighed "So what I need to go stop this?" Clockwork lowered his head and frowned.

"I see all possible paths the future may take but there are so many that I cannot say you will definitely win. Indeed many paths to victory can lead to ruin if you misplace but a single step"

"Time in" Clockwork raised his staff and press one of the buttons upon the watch and disappeared

Danny watched as time restarted and his mother continued into his room unaware of that anything had happened.

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

"So there are some freaky Japanese ghosts I need to deal with, Wonder what they'll be like" Danny though as he continued to watch the visor.

Unbeknownst to him the man in red was not asleep and had been watching him carefully since the flight began.

"Something's off about this kid, a demon in disguise? No that's not it, whatever he is he's definitely not a normal human"

Dante groaned and shuffled in his seat to get comfortable.

"Great now I've got to hunt demons while watching my back around this kid, I'm charging extra for this"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one day since they had arrived in Karakura town. Maddie had already begun working with the two local ghost experts while the man in red had left early in the morning. This left Danny free to begin his search for the source of this unusually energy.

"I have a bad feeling that the strange energy mom's studying and the threat Clockwork mentioned are related, which means I have to find it before she does I can't risk her getting hurt" Danny thought as he left the apartment the professors had provided for them.

Two white rings appeared at his waist, split and began to move up/down his body replacing his white t-shirt and jeans with a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. His skin became paler and shone with a faint glow, his eyes changed from blue to neon green and his jet black hair turned pure white.

"Time for some aerial recon" he thought becoming invisible and taking to the skies.

* * *

><p>Dante continued to patrol the streets with his guitar case slung over his shoulder. As he observed his surroundings he let out an irritated grunt.<p>

"Haven't seen a god-damn pizza shop since I got here, how do these people live?" He grumbled staring at a small ramen shop "Well when in Rome…or Japan…whatever I'm starving"

He had barely set foot in the door when he felt a sudden wave of pressure begin pushing down on him.

"What the hell?" forcing himself to stand up he saw several others begin to collapse under the unnatural pressure.

Focusing, Dante tried to pinpoint the source of the energy. His head snapped to the right an eager grin tugging at his lips.

"Jackpot"

* * *

><p>Danny was nearly knocked out of the sky when the pressure hit. A large gust of blue mist came out of his mouth. Losing focus he became visible again, not that anyone was conscious to see him anyway.<p>

"My ghost sense's going nuts! What's going on down there?" Danny thought beginning his decent.

"It's coming from that park!" he realised and sped up.

As he neared the park he began to pick out the shapes of the people down there. Two figures in white stood out against the green surroundings. One was a giant of a man making the other appear stick thin by comparison.

As he approached he saw another man, with tanned skin and strange black and red arm lunge at the larger white figure.

Danny increased his speed again "What the hell's going on! What's with the weird vibe coming off him?"

Before he could reach them the giant block the man's punch and twisted his arm nearly breaking it clean in two. Danny stopped mid flight frozen at the sight of the man's mangled arm as he collapsed to the floor.

A sudden scream snapped him back to reality as a teenage girl with waist length burnt orange hair ran to the side of the fallen man. Muttering a few words Danny couldn't hear an orange barrier surrounded the wounded man.

Danny watched in surprise before the giant man spoke.

"Hey Ulquiorra should we tear her limbs off and bring her back to Aizen?" he rumbled looking down with a savage grin on his face.

The smaller one (presumably Ulquiorra) closed his eyes "No her ability is interesting but she's just trash too"

The giant's grin widened as he raised his hand to strike her. Seeing this Danny aimed both his hands at the giant and opened his palms which were covered with a neon green glow.

* * *

><p>Orihime looked up as the giant raised his fist grinning manically… until two green beams struck him in the back of the head. The blast left no visible damage but cause both the giant and Orihime to look up at the source of the attack. Floating above them was a young boy with white hair in a black jumpsuit, hands glowing bright green.<p>

"Huh? Hey Ulquiorra is this the guy?" the giant asked

"Don't be a fool Yammy; the target has orange hair and a sword as tall as he is. This is just another piece of trash"

Yammy's look of confusion was quickly replaced with another savage grin as he opened his mouth at Danny and fried a large red beam.

"Whoa!" making himself intangibly the attack passed through him, once it had passed Danny swooped down and continued to fire ecto blasts at Yammy. Orihime watched in amazement.

"The attack missed, no it went through but how?" shaking those thoughts aside for now she determinedly got to her feet "I have to help maybe together we can hold out until Ichigo…" An image of an orange haired teen passed though her mind as she raised her hands in front of her. "No I can't keep relying on Kurosaki-kun to save me. This time…this time I'll fight to protect everyone!"

"Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun. I Reject!" as she spoke her hair pins lit p with one of the petal designs flying off in flash of light transforming into a small black arrow head before firing towards Yammy. Yammy shielding his face from Danny's blasts with his left arm saw Orihime's incoming attack out of the corner of his eye and raised his right palm up to catch it. Once it impacted Yammy closed his fist crushing Tsubaki into pieces.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime cried as Danny shot forward and delivered a two handed strike to Yammy's head. The giant man looked up and smiled catching Danny in his crushing grip. Danny wheezed as Yammy tightened his grip on his chest while pulling back his right fist.

"Go die!" Yammy roared hitting Danny square in the face catapulting him across the park into a group of trees. Trails of ectoplasm blood trailed from his nose and mouth as he fell to the floor vision blurring from the impact. Turning his attention back to Orihime he gave a disappointed grunt.

"Is that all? You really are trash" raising his fist again Orihime prepared to raise a shield when a series of projectiles stuck Yammy from behind. Ulquiorra turned in surprise at the newcomer's arrival to see a man in red coat with platinum hair holding a still smoking black pistol. The man then calmly re-holstered his weapon before setting down his guitar case.

"Hey tubby, aren't you a little old to be playing with kids?" the man taunted

"You're pissing me off trash!" Yammy snarled before launching himself at the man. The man clicked open the case and seconds before Yammy could strike withdrew a large two handed sword and met Yammy's blow head on. The ground cracked under the impact and Yammy was brought to a halt.

"Im…Impossible" he stammered as the man shifted his grip on the weapon and forced Yammy back. Resting the blade on his right shoulder the man flashed a cocky grin and beckoned with his left hand.

"Come on big guy" he said "Let's dance"


	4. Chapter 4

Danny groaned as he forced himself to his feet. Careful not to aggravate his jaw anymore he gently wiped the ectoplasm from his face.

"He's even stronger than the Ghost King" he thought struggling to keep his balance. Looking up he saw the girl kneeling beside the fallen man, his arm now nearly completely healed. Across the park the giant was fighting a man in red.

"Hey wait a minute!" head jerking back in surprise and sending another wave of pain though his skull "What is HE doing here?"

Yammy swung his fist again only to have Dante dodge to the left and strike him across the chest with his sword tearing open his jacket but barley grazing the skin. Dante sighed in irradiation and raised his sword for another strike.

"Guess all that flab is stopping me getting through eh big buy?"

"Heh! My Hierro can't be cut by that puny blade human!" Yammy mocked, bringing both his fists down against Dante's blade. Being pushed down to one knee by the sudden blow Dante gripped the sword with both hands

"Rebellion and I…" Yammy watched as Dante seemed to blur, his skin blackening and his eyes flashing crimson "Are full of surprises"

In a flash Yammy was knocked off his feet both hands bleeding heavily. As Yammy hit the ground Danny took to the sky. Hovering a few feet above him Danny took a deep breath. Yammy slowly began to rise to his feet as Danny let out a piercing wail. Orihime jammed her hands over her ears and Dante winced as the sound echoed across the field. Yammy was knocked back to the ground by a series green waves coming from Danny. As the wail ended the waves ceased and Yammy slumped back, eyes glazed and unfocused. Danny winced and drifted to the floor. A white ring appeared at his waist but vanished just as quick.

"Damn, all most changed back. I can't keep this up much longer" he thought as Dante rubbed his left ear.

"Just so we're clear that still counts as my win" he stated resting rebellion on his shoulder. Danny shot him an incredulous look.

"Wha…I took him down" Danny said between breaths

"After I did all the heavy lifting. Literally, the guy weighed a freaking ton!" Dante replied flexing his left arm. Dante turned on the spot to face Ulquiorra

"Guess that just leaves you chuckles"

Ignoring the jibe Ulquiorra simply looked down at Yammy "Pathetic, letting this trash bring you down"

Whatever Dante was going to say next was cut off by a sudden wave of pressure. Staggering around Dante was struck in the chest and knocked into the air dropping Rebellion in surprise. Danny watched the now kneeling Yammy pick up Rebellion as Dante hit the ground. Raising the sword above his head he drove it down and impaled Dante through the chest pinning him to the ground.

"No!" Danny cried striking Yammy in the back of the head with an ecto blast.

Yammy turned his attention to him and lunged forward. Danny backed up firing wild ecto blasts at the charging giant succeeding only in singing his jacket. As Yammy thrust out a hand to grab him a he came to a sudden stop. Blinking in surprise Danny saw that a young man in a black kimono, orange hair and a large bandaged sword on his back standing between him and Yammy. Reaching over his shoulder the man grabbed the grip and brought it forward leveling it at the giant the bandages unraveling to reveal the blades edge.

Orihime looked on feeling a wave of relief wash over her "Kurosaki-kun!"

Ulquiorra now turned his full attention at towards the newcomer "At last, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Yammy looked back and forth between Ulquiorra and Ichigo a sadistic smile forming on his face.

"Finally these trash were beginning to piss me off" Without turning to face him Ichigo motioned for Danny to move back.

Locking eyes with Yammy he placed his left palm against his right forearm "Are you, the one who did that to Chad's arm and killed that man?"

Yammy sneered "What if I did?" Ichigo began to emit a wave of spiritual pressure.

"Then I'll have to start, with your arm. Bankai" as he finished he was engulfed in a heavy black and red spiritual pressure kicking up a large dust cloud around him. As the dust cleared, Ichigo's uniform had changed to a long black cloak and his sword had shrunk to a black katana. "Tensa Zangetsu"

Before Yammy could react Ichigo disappeared from view reappearing behind him as his arm fell to the ground. Screaming in agony Yammy clutched at the stump as Ichigo brought his sword up again as Ulquiorra and Danny looked on in shock.

"That was for Chad" raising his sword he prepared another blow.

"Hey!" a voice cried out. All eyes turned to Dante's body which had begun to slide Rebellion out of its' chest. As the sword was finally removed the other combatants watched in a mix of surprise and horror as Dante staggered to his feet using his sword to prop himself up. As the wound closed up before their eyes Dante aimed the tip of Rebellion at Yammy.

"Let's pick up where we left off shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo could only stare as Dante leapt at Yammy raining blow after blow against his remaining arm.

"Regeneration? Is he a soul reaper? No his Reiatsu feels different, darker" shaking those thoughts aside Ichigo Flash stepped next to Dante.

Dante shot Ichigo an irritated look as he dodged another wild swing from Yammy.

"Back off kid you've in my way" he admonished drawing ebony from its holster and firing a few shots into Yammy's chest.

"Shut up old man I've got this" Ichigo replied taking advantage of the distraction to land a vertical slash down Yammy torso.

"Old man?" Dante sputtered

Yammy staggered back "Shit! These two are really troublesome, need to split them…" Yammy caught sight of Orihime still healing Chad's arm across the park "Perfect"

Opening his mouth Yammy fired another red beam at Orihime.

"Orihime!" Ichigo screamed flash stepping in front of her. Raising his blade he began to gather his Reiatsu "Getsuga…!"

A sudden pain shot through his head, an image of two golden eyes flashed in his mind "No! I don't need you!"

Orihime's scream brought him back to reality as the beam impacted with them…and continued through them before detonating against the ground behind them.

Ichigo saw that his body seemed vaguely transparent and felt a cold touch on his back. As he returned to normal he turned to see Danny let go and drop to the ground exhausted.

"Intangibility? Who are these guys?" Ichigo thought as Yammy stared dumfounded at them.

"Going for the girl (especially one as cute as that) was a big mistake" Dante growled lunging at Yammy exposed back.

Dante nearly fell forward as a pale hand snaked forward and stopped Rebellion mid strike.

"Ulquiorra…" Yammy began, stepping forward as his partner flung Dante back with a flick of his wrist.

Before he could say another word Ulquiorra believed a backhanded blow to Yammy's stomach bringing him to his knees, much to the surprise of the others.

"Enough Yammy continuing this fight will get us nowhere" He cast glance towards Ichigo "Besides you are too out classed"

A thump made Ichigo look over his shoulder. A man with a bucket hat, sandals and a walking cane touched down with a tanned woman in an orange jacket.

"Yoruichi…Urahara" Ichigo whispered as the two moved up to either side of him.

Tapping the air behind him Ulquiorra watched as the air cracked opened revealing a dark void before stepping thought with Yammy staggering in after him.

"You're running away?" Urahara asked as the air began to seal itself up again

"We've gotten what we came for" Ulquiorra answered simply looking at Ichigo before shifting his gaze to Danny and Dante "And more. Anyway it's clear that this boy is nothing but trash and will pose no threat to Lord Aizen's plans"

As the sky sealed shut Dante slid Rebellion onto his back as Danny regained his footing.

"That's just great" Dante muttered, noticing Yoruichi walking up to him he couldn't help but smirk.

"You're quite unusual, not a soul reaper and not like Orihime and Chad" she said brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes.

"Maybe we can discuss this over dinner?" he asked causing her to chuckle.

"Sure how about my place" she joked as Urahara appeared at her side "Well his place"

"Sorry but three's a crowd" Dante replied before becoming serious "I'm guessing you know what the deal was with muscles and chuckles back there then huh?"

"You should come with us. It'll save having to track you down later when the soul society sends someone to investigate" Urahara explained before turning to Danny "You too, you both posses unusual powers and the enemy may target you"

"The kid might need help" Dante ignored Danny's angry reply before continuing "All I need to know is where they're coming from and how to get there"

"Why would you need to know that?" Yoruichi asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I've been hired to take care of this towns problem so might as well go to the source and get it over with" he answered casually

"Hired? By who?" Urahara asked, sincere curiosity showing on his face.

"Some scientist with a thing for ghosts, not that it's any of your business" he said looking at Urahara "But if you wanted to help I guess that would be okay" he added winking at Yoruichi.

Dante turned his attention to Danny "Hey come on kid your mom's probably worrying about you"

Danny looked startled "What? I…I have no idea what you're…"

Dante sighed "Come on I know it's you…Denny right? Only your hair and eyes changed. You're still the same height, build hell even your voice is the same"

Knowing he was caught out and too tired to fly off Danny transformed back into his human form "My name is Danny"

"Whatever, now let's go, there's nothing more for us to do here"

Urahara and Yoruichi watched as Dante and Danny left the park. Urahara tipped his hat over his eyes and smiled.

"Well those were certainly some interesting characters" beside him Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Their Reiatsu is unlike anything I've ever felt before and their powers…We need to keep an eye on them"

Urahara hummed "Well I believe you'd be best suited to that don't you agree?"

Yoruichi flashed him a toothy grin as she was surrounded by a bright glow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Danny dragged himself from his bed and yawned before wincing "I can't believe I'm still feeling that punch, his strength is unreal"

As he got dressed and he couldn't help but dwell on the battle "I couldn't even lay a scratch on him, nice of Clockwork to let me know what I was getting into" sighing he quickly ate his breakfast and slipped out the apartment.

"Might as well recon again, perhaps I can find that hat guy from yesterday and get some answers"

Transforming into his ghostly form he took off into the air unaware of the black cat calmly watching him from the roof.

* * *

><p>"I should have bought a map" Danny thought as he glided over the streets "Not that I know where the guy lives"<p>

As he hovered over one street a flash of orange caught his eye. Pausing he looked down to see a fairly tall young man with spiky orange hair walking along the street.

"I know that guy...he was at the park yesterday" Danny began to follow him from above "Maybe I can talk to him and ask about the man in the hat…"

The boy soon arrived outside a large multi story building full of other teens in matching uniforms.

"A high school? Great, how am I going to ask him without being seen?"

Continuing to follow him he watched as he climbed the stairs and entered a classroom on the third floor. Phasing though the wall he drifted across the room and phased through the window.

"Guess I'll just have to wait" he thought "Even when I'm working I can't escape from school" he joked.

Before the lesson could start the door flew open revealing a group of (what Danny would describe as) strange individuals.

A small kid with white hair, a taller man with red hair and odd tattoos, a bald man, a man with black hair and a woman with…well Danny was glad he was invisible to hide the blush on his face.

The boy with the orange hair stood up in surprise and began talking to them. He turned and Danny followed his gaze to see a small girl with black hair standing at the window.

"When did she…How did she get up here?" Danny wondered. He then watched in surprise and slight amusement as she leapt off the window and kicked the orange haired boy in the face.

Before Danny could see what happed next he felt his ghost sense go off.

"Guess this will have to wait" he thought before taking off in the direction the disturbance was coming from "At least it doesn't feel as bad as yesterday".

* * *

><p>Arriving at the scene of the disturbance Danny was greeted by the sight of Dante annihilating a large vaguely humanoid figure with a wolf mask.<p>

Growling in annoyance Danny landed next to him "What are you doing we could have learned something about those guys that attacked yesterday!"

Dante shrugged as he holstered his twin pistols "Tried that but it just kept saying it would 'devour my soul'. Couldn't back that up though, guess he was just a grunt" he answered casually.

Danny sighed before holding out his hands "Okay look obviously you don't think you need help, but if we work together…"

"What the…Hey you!"

Danny and Dante turned to see The orange haired boy in his black robed outfit from yesterday land nearby with the girl Danny saw attack him in class.

"You again…what was it…I want to say strawberry for some reason…" Dante muttered

The boy snorted in annoyance "Its Ichigo Kurosaki old man!"

Dante glared back at him "You wanna say that again kid?" his hand now gripping rebellions handle.

Ichigo mirrored his movements with his own blade before Danny flew between them.

"Okay stop we're on the same side, or at least we can agree those guys in masks are the bigger problem here"

"He's right" the girl spoke up "But by order of soul society you two need to come with us"

"Wait what, I'm trying to help!" Danny protested as Dante moved up beside him.

"Save it Casper they're not going to listen"

"We need to confirm that you aren't a threat" she explained.

"And you are?" Dante asked, hand still gripping oblivion.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Member of the 13 court guard companies, Squad 13, and you are?"

"Danny Phantom, I guess I'm the self appointed defender of Amity Park" Danny answered glaring at Ichigo's snickering "Yeah yeah not the most creative name (still better than inviso-bill)"

"Dante, demon hunter…"

"You mean hollows right" Ichigo interjected

Dante laughed "Trust me some of the things I've seen make these Hollows seem like playground bullies"

Ignoring their curious looks Dante walked over to his guitar case and placed rebellion inside before slinging it over his shoulder. Walking up to the group he gave them a bored glance

"So? Come on let's get this over with"

* * *

><p>Once Ichigo had returned to his own body (which Danny found both interesting and creepy in equal measure) they made their way back to Ichigo's home.<p>

Upon arrival Danny changed back into his human form and stared at the home in surprise.

"You live in a hospital?" he asked as Ichigo shrugged

"It's just a small family owned clinic, the main hospital is in town" with that he opened the door and just side stepped as a man with short spiked black hair and a white doctors coat flew out in what looked like a fly kick.

Saying nothing Ichigo twisted and brought his fist down on the man's head sending him crashing into the floor.

"Can't you just greet me like a normal person for once?!" Ichigo snapped shaking his fist at the downed man.

Picking himself up the man laughed which only served to irritate Ichigo further.

"And let you get sloppy? No son you must always be ready for….SNEAK ATTACK!"

The man lunged again only to be stopped by Ichigo's foot to his face.

As the man muttered congratulations to him Ichigo sighed and gestured to Dante, Danny and Rukia.

"Anyway Dad these are some…friends of mine. The old guy's Dante ("Watch it") the kid's Danny ("Hey!") and you remember Rukia right?"

At the mention of her name the man leapt up and grabbed her hand.

"Ah Rukia..It's so good to see you again. So polite unlike my boy.." another fist connected with his head .

"We'll be in my room" Ichigo called as he dragged the group up the stairs.

Once in the room Dante smirked as he turned to face Ichigo.

"So that's you old man? Explains a lot"

"Shut it bastard"

Dante leant against the wardrobe door while Rukia hopped on the bead and Danny stood near his desk.

"So how's this going to go?" Danny asked

"Not yet we have to wait for the others to get here" Rukia answered

"Others?"

At that moment the light flipped open revealing four faces from the roof, which upon close inspection were four of the people from the school today.

Danny and Ichigo fell back in surprise while Dante quirked and eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing in my roof?" Ichigo screeched as he regained him balance.

"Surprising you we wanted everyone to be here but spoilsport over there wouldn't do it" the woman said pointing to the window.

Looking over they saw that the young boy with white hair now sat on the windowsill.

"Okay" Rukia began cheerfully "Now we can start"


	7. Chapter 7

"So basically Hollows are evil spirits that consume other spirits and it's you're your job to stop them?" Dante summarized as Rukia nodded.

"That's right" turning to Danny she asked "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah…why are they bunnies?" he asked staring at the crudely drawn example on Rukia's note pad.

"I'm surprised you could tell what those scribbles where" Ichigo commented before said note pad smacked him in the face.

"Any way an Arrancar is a Hollow that has removed its mask and gained soul reaper powers" Rukia continued.

"However" the white haired boy stated "Removing the mask from any old Hollow won't produce an effective Arrancar. Aizen will no doubt be using Hollows of Menos level or above"

At this Ichigo gave him a confused look "Menos or above? There are Hollows stronger then Menos?"

"In a manner of speaking. There are actually three classes of Menos. The one that you fought was a Gillian, a foot soldier and the weakest class of Menos"

Ichigo's reaction was unsettling "That…was just a foot soldier?" he repeated uncertainly

"Correct. The next class The Adjuchas are more problematic. They may be smaller and fewer in number than Gillians but are far more intelligent and powerful. Finally we have the most powerful class of Menos, the Vasto Lordes. Human sized and very few exist however a Vasto Lorde is more powerful than a captain class soul reaper"

The surprise and fear on Ichigo's face was clear at this point and while Dante's expression remained the same Danny could feel a chill run through him.

"From the looks of it captains must be pretty powerful, if they can't match up…" he though nervously.

"If Aizen has just ten Vasto Lordes under his command then soul society is doomed" the kid finished grimly.

The grim mood was shattered when a small stuffed doll opened the wardrobe behind Dante.

"Oi Ichigo what's up with all this noise? How do you expect me to sleep when…." It trailed off as it laid eyes on the orange haired beauty sitting on the bed.

"A goddess!" it cried leaping forward only to be met with said woman's fist to its' face.

"Kon" Rukia sighed "You haven't changed a bit"

Dante could only raise an eyebrow at the scene "This job's getting weirder by the minute" he muttered.

"Ignoring him" Ichigo began secretly relived that the tension was gone "We should probably introduce ourselves properly" turning to face the two foreigners he jabbed a thumb at himself "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper"

Rukia remained silent as she had introduced herself previously.

The red haired man went next "Renji Abarai Vice captain of squad 6"

The Bald man with the wooden sword "Ikkaku Madarame squad 11 3rd seat"

The man with what appeared to be feather attachments on his right eye "_Yumichika_ Ayasegawa squad 11 5th seat"

The woman went next "Rangiku Matsumoto vice captain of squad 10 nice to meet you" she added with a flirtatious wink at Dante who replied with an approving grin.

The kid let out a sigh of annoyance "Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya"

"Wait" Danny began "You're a captain? But you…." catching the murderous glare that Toshiro aimed at him Danny wisely let it drop.

"Well uh…I'm Danny Phantom and, well I don't' actually have a title or anything, but I protect my town from invading ghosts"

At this Renji looked surprised "You fight Hollows?"

"Uh no just dangerous spirits like the Fright Knight and the Ghost King"

"The what and the who?" Renji asked with a confused expression

"Never mind kid I'm sure that's a big deal back home" Dante said with Danny scowling in reply "Names Dante owner and founder of Devil May Cry demon hunting agency, and before you ask no I don't mean these Hollow things"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed "Demons? Ghost King? Soul Society has never heard of these before. I'll have to try and get more information"

"So when are you guy's going back to Soul Society?" Ichigo asked

"Oh we're not we're staying here as an advance team" Renji replied studying Kon

"So where are you guys saying?" Ichigo asked already getting a bad feeling about this

Matsumoto suddenly perked up "Oh we'll all stay here!"

"What? No!" Ichigo snapped

She pouted before attempting to unbutton her shirt sending Ichigo and Danny into a panic. Dante adding a wolf whistle didn't help matters.

After everyone had calmed down the group made their way outside.

"For the time being I'll stay at Orihime's" Matsumoto stated

"Have you asked her?" Ichigo asked as Danny watched the stuffed animal (Kon was it) started to shake.

"No but that girl can't say no once someone asks her a favour" she replied causing Ichigo to sweatdrop

At this point Kon leapt forward "What an amazing forbidden garden!"

Danny having had enough for one day fired a weak ecto blast from his finger striking to doll between the eyes and sending him tumbling back down to Earth.

As he became aware of the group watching him he could only rub the back of his neck nervously.

Moving on Matsumoto turned to her captain "Hey captain you should stay with us" she announced happily.

Ignoring her he approached Danny "I'm under orders to keep an eye on you and your friend so I'll be staying with you"

Danny could already tell he wasn't going to convince him otherwise and reluctantly agreed.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be the worst thing to happen to me today?"

* * *

><p>Night had fallen upon the town when the Garganta opened above the empty streets.<p>

Six figures stepped out as it closed up behind them. The first figure with wild blue hair gave a disdainful look at the town.

"Search the town, find anyone with a scrap of Reiatsu" he commanded

As the group finished their scan another figure with a pony tail and the remnants of a mask covering his left eye turned to face him.

"There are several high Reiatsu levels within this town contrary to Ulquiorra's report" he stated.

At this the blue haired man gave a murderous look.

"Kill them all"

With that the group scattered across the sky


End file.
